


brush in hand

by Shadaras



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Helping Your Friend Look Their Best, Learning About Make-Up, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Rey wants to learn about make-up, and Rose is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Rey & Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	brush in hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelisheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/gifts).



“So you put this on your face to look pretty?” Rey picked up a little brush and squinted at it. “It seems very—” she bit her lip, trying to find the right word “—finicky?”

Rose grinned at her, pulling out flat little boxes and opening them to reveal many colors of chalky-seeming powder. “It is finicky!”

“Why do you use it, then?” Rey carefully set the brush down, eyeing the actual thick liquid eyeliner dubiously. “It doesn’t seem necessary.”

“It’s fun.” Rose set up a large mirror and picked up a few fluffier brushes, settling them next to the powders. “Or at least, I think it’s fun. I never got any chances to dress up like this when I was a girl, so now that I can it’s a good way of showing off how far I’ve come.”

Rey nodded; she could understand that. Over the months she’d spent with the Resistance, she’d learned that she didn’t need to hoard food (most of the time) and that she didn’t need to scarf her food as soon as it was in her hands. She had multiple sets of clothing, and she could _wash_ them, not just lay them out in the sun to bleach clean and hope that they didn’t come back covered in sand that got into all the little cracks of her body.

She carefully tapped her finger on the edge of one steel case, and the powders didn’t jump at the reverberations. “So, colors?”

“For your eyes.” Rose reached out, very careful, and Rey stayed still as Rose traced a path between her eyelashes and her eyebrow. “I don’t know how to color your eyes—they’re very different from mine—but eyeshadow can bring out the color of your eyes.”

“I’ve seen some people painting designs on their faces.” Rey touched her cheeks, her forehead, her chin. “Is this what they use?”

“No.” Rose spread her hands in a _What can you do?_ kind of motion. “All sorts of cultures use all sorts of different paints. I have some lipstick, and that’s different still.”

Rey shook her head, dizzied by all these ideas. “Where do we start?” she asked, because she’d seen the magic other people could work with make-up, and she did want to learn.

Rose picked up the largest and fluffiest brush. “Do you trust me?” she asked, light and serious.

Rey took a deep breath, heart racing, but nodded.

“Then let me work on your face first, and see what you like.”

“Okay,” Rey said, and closed her eyes, trusting in Rose’s steady hands and looking forward to the transformation sure to come.


End file.
